


Here Batter, Batter!

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Fandom Writing Challenges on Tumblr [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Castiel Has Issues, College AU, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Power Bottom Castiel, baseball player!Dean, dean is really trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Dean knew he shouldn't have played the game that night but he couldn't help it. Castiel thinks he's mad at Dean's stubbornness but a heart to heart proves that there's more underneath





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my March (I know, late!) entry to the Fandom Writing Challenge on Tumblr. March's theme was sports and the prompt was Coach. 
> 
> Also, the rating is M because of Charlie and Castiel's converstation. Thanks to [xHaruka17x](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/works) and Karli (sorry I didn't have your Ao3 name!) for giving me ideas and putting a name to my kind of Castiel ;)
> 
> Any errors you find, are all me and my crappy grammar. Sorry about that folks!
> 
> Enough blabbing! Enjoy!

Castiel hated sports. He loathed them. Sure they could teach you important qualities that you could carry off into the real world like teamwork, respect, sportsmanship. Okay, if he was being honest, he just didn’t like sports because he was a klutz and all throughout his younger years, he was always picked last for PE.

So why the hell was he now sitting in the stands watching his college’s baseball team?

“Coach Walters is placing number twenty-three, Dean Winchester, to replace number four, Kevin Tran at second base.” The announcer said over the PA system.

Castiel rolled his eyes as the girls around him screamed as Dean made his way to the diamond. He was nudged by an elbow on his right side and a high pitch whistle from his left. He turned to glare at Sam Winchester, Dean’s little brother who had just rendered Castiel deaf. Sam just shrugged his shoulders and gave Castiel his trademarked “I’m an adorable puppy and you’ll never be mad at me” face.

“I thought Coach was going to bench him?” Charlie stage whispered to Castiel.

He turned his focus to the red-headed female who was stuffing her face with nachos. Her olive green eyes full of worry.

Castiel shrugged, “Dean said coach was gonna take it easy on him but since the doctor gave him the okay to play again, I doubt that Dean will take it easy even if coach forces it.”

Sam nods in agreement. “Sports is in Dean’s blood. He has to be the best at _everything_. And him being out cause of a dislocated shoulder and a boyfriend who is mean,” Sam gives Castiel a significant look. “It’s no wonder he want’s to be out there.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and adjusts the Jayhawks hat on his head. “I am not mean. I, unlike Dean, was following the doctor’s orders. They said no strenuous activities or anything that puts pressure on his shoulder.

Sam makes a gagging face as Charlie starts laughing. “You withheld sex from Dean _freaking_ Winchester?” She chokes out between breaths. “Like dude, I’m gay but I think he could make me straight for about twenty minutes.”

Castiel scoffs. “Please. You’d be straight for much longer than that. Dean’s got stamina.”

“Oh my god, Cas! Really?! That’s my brother!”

“Sorry,” Castiel blushes and slouches in his seat. He’s used to speaking to Charlie in that manner, but usually Sam isn’t there.

Charlie leans over closer to Castiel, who moves towards her so they can talk without Sam overhearing. “You do realize that you could just ride him right? I mean I know what positions you two like. You can still bottom from the top.”

Castiel gapes at her. “Charlene!”

She just shrugs and pops a chip in her mouth.

“Besides,” Castiel glances out to the field to see Dean bend to catch a ground ball. “When we do that, I like to use his shoulders as leverage. It’s one of the few times he lets me be in control.”

Charlie grins wickedly. “Well, Castiel, I must say I never pictured you as a power bottom, but it suits you.”

Castiel grins as they both tap their soda cups together as if toasting to some grand idea. They both start giggling at their antics and Sam groans.

“Guys, seriously? Pay attention to the game!”

“Sorry, Sam,” the both respond in unison and focus on the game.

Thankfully where they were sitting in the stands they had the perfect view of Dean. Well his backside at least. Dean was a damn attractive man and even more so in the crisp white Jayhawk uniform.

Castiel may not know a thing about Baseball but he did know Dean’s tells. He knew the various ticks that the oldest Winchester had to express his true feelings or thoughts. Right now, others see the confident smile and stride of the power hitter and teams star player, but Castiel can see the minute hesitation in his throw. Or the way his body tenses when another player comes running at him.

Castiel clenches his jaw, knowing that Dean is still in pain and he’s letting others think that he’s fine.

“I’ll kill him,” Castiel growls out.

“I’ll help you,” Sam mutters, clearly seeing what Castiel was seeing.

**~♫♪♫~**

The Jayhawks had won by three runs. By the end of the game it was obvious that Dean was in pain. Even Charlie and some people around them had picked up on Dean’s stiff movements. Castiel was still angry that Dean, once again pushed himself.

Castiel leaned against Dean’s car, waiting for him to come out of the locker rooms. Charlie had offered to take Sam home after they made a trip to the local comic book store to raid the sales bin. Castiel gave Charlie a thankful look, knowing that she was trying to keep Sam away from any potential blow ups.

Not that Dean and Castiel fought a lot. They’re not perfect either. They bicker about  stupid things like Dean’s habit of leaving a drop of milk in the carton and not telling Cas they needed more or Castiel’s horrible aim towards the hamper and his socks never making it. They were two very passionate and opinionated individuals and as expected, this could lead to some major blow outs.

Luckily, in the four years they had been together, there had only been three big ones. The last one resulting in Castiel sleeping on his cousin’s couch for a week until Dean begged him to come home.

Castiel prayed that tonight would not be the case.

Dean made his way out of the locker room, smiling and laughing with his teammates before separating to his car. He winced in pain as he moved his bag to even out the weight on his shoulder. Castiel’s mouth went to a thin line and he could see Dean sigh.

“Hiya, Cas,” Dean greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.

Castiel grabbed his bag, lifting it up and off the shoulder before tossing into the backseat of the Impala.

He heard Dean huff and mutter something under his breath but Castiel choose to ignore it. “Okay, Cas, whatever it is. Say it now. I don’t want to fight in the car.”

“Who said I had anything to say?” Castiel held the keys out for Dean.

Dean shook his head and grabbed the passenger side handle. “I know you Cas. We’ve been friends our whole life. I know that tic in your jaw when your grinding your teeth means you want to rip into me. I know that when your beautiful blue eyes look heavy like this,” Dean cups Castiel’s face and gently strokes his thumb along Castiel’s cheek. “Mean you’re sad and usually it’s my fault.”

Castiel wraps his hand around Dean’s wrist and moves his head to press a kiss to his palm. “Not always.” he counters

“Please, Cas. I promise I won’t get mad. Just tell me what is bothering you.”

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat, mad at himself that he was going to cry over something as stupid as this. “It’s stupid.”

Dean shakes his head. “Not if it upsets you. Please tell me.” He sighs and drops his hand. “Fine Cas. Keep it from me. Let it fester and then just be pissed at me later when the good old Winchester self hate kicks in.”

“You.”

Dean's eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What?”

“You. You're what's bothering me.”

Dean steps back as if he's been slapped. “The Hell Cas?”

“I’m sorry, Dean but it’s true. I love you. God knows I do, but you’re so frustrating!”

“I’m frustrating?”

“Yes, Dean. You are. You act like you have to be one hundred percent all the fucking time and when, Heaven forbid, someone tries to help you, you push them away or act as if you're better than that.”

“Is this about what I said last night?” Dean’s voice was quiet.

Castiel rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest in annoyance. “No. It’s not the first time you called me a mother hen. I’m actually used to it and I know that you love it. I’m talking about the game, Dean.”

Dean stood straighter. “What about it. I thought it was a great game.”

“How’s the shoulder?” Cas challenged.

“Fine.”

“Really? So later tonight, when we have sex, you’ll have no problem with me baring my weight on it as I fuck myself on your cock?”

Dean blanched slightly and glanced around. “Cas! You can’t just say things like that in public.”

“Why not, Dean? Everyone knows that the Jayhawks star player is gay. I hear about it all the time in class. What a waste it is that you prefer dick. Or how they’re just sure you haven’t had the right girl before.” Castiel lets out a growl before continuing. “My favorite of everything I have to hear, how talented your tongue is and how much you love to fuck in the locker room after practice, telling your “stupid” boyfriend that it ran late. But really you were balls deep in Bela.” Yes he used finger quotes but at this point he didn’t care.

“Cas,” Dean stepped closer into Castiel’s space. “I’m seriously confused right now. Are you mad at me because of my shoulder or something else?”

That was the crux of it, wasn’t it? Castiel was hurt. It wasn’t until his freak out that he realized that he was feeling that way. He had thought all the pent up anger and resentment, even the depression and minor panic attacks that he had been having, had to do with Dean’s injury. He was only now seeing that this wasn’t the case. Castiel was projecting his own insecurities on Dean.

“Oh God,” Castiel gasped, squatting down against the Impala. “I’m such a moron.”

Dean moved to sit next him, gently bumping his with his good shoulder. “Talk to me, Cas.” Cas only shook his head, ashamed at what he had been doing. Dean nodded. “Alright. Then I’m gonna talk.”

He waited until Castiel looked up at him. Dean cupped Castiel’s job and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I love you, Cas, and you’re right. I do like when you get all mother hen on my ass. I’m not used to someone looking out for me. Caring enough to make sure that I’m okay. I should be used to it by now, especially from you,” he chuckled at Castiel’s small smile. “But sometimes, I don’t know man. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and wonder, why? Why me? Why do _you_ want to be with me?”

Both men were sitting on the asphalt now and Dean stretched out his legs. “And then I worry that you’re gonna wake up and realize that all of this,” he gestures between them. “Us, was a mistake. That we should have stayed friends. That it wasn’t worth your time to be with me because I’m a stubborn asshole that can’t ask for help. That rarely tells you how I’m feeling.” Dean looks down at Castiel’s hands, which we clasp in his own lap. Dean grabs one and laces his fingers with Castiel’s.

“And I know, that outside of our circle, no one really knows about us. And again, I’m an asshole cause I’ve got one foot outside of the closet and one inside. For some reason you’ve put up with that for four years.”

“Dean, I don’t care-”

Dean cuts him off. “No, Cas, but I do. Yes, my shoulder is fucking killing me right now. I fucked up. I told coach I was okay. I’m not. I’m out. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Dean?” Castiel tilts his head, his impossibly blue eyes searching Dean’s face.

“I told coach, in front of the people from the school paper and the team, that I was done. I thought I could make a career out this, but it’s not what I want.” He fidgets to get something out of the pocket of his jeans. “I want what I didn’t have growing up. I want a family. A house. Kids. Hell I’d even get a damn cat and take daily allergy pills as long as I get to wake up with you every morning and hold you until we fall asleep each night.”

Castiel looks to Dean’s hand where he’s holding the silver ring Castiel instantly recognizes as Mary Winchester’s.

“I can’t get you your own yet, but I know this one will fit for now.”

Castiel can’t help the smile that splits his face in two as the memory of Dean putting the ring on him, saying that he didn’t want to lose it in the hospital, comes back vividly.

“The hospital,” Castiel breathes, his voice shaky.

Dean nods. “I was going to ask you then. To marry me. But I was afraid you’d say that was the morphine talking. So I lied.”

“You want to marry me?” Castiel whispers, his eyes jumping from the ring to Dean’s face and back. “Even though I projected my doubts on you?”

Dean laughs softly. “I gotta admit. You’re jealousy over Bela, completely unfounded and a little bit hot. I’d never cheat on you, Cas. I never will.”

“Don’t quit baseball.”

Dean laughs louder. “Seriously, that’s your take away?”

Castiel smiles at him. “I want nothing more than to be Mr. Castiel Winchester. But I will not allow you to give up on you dream of the big leagues.”

“But what about the house? The kids?”

“We can have that and more,” Castiel says with a press of his lips to Dean’s.

**~♫♪♫~**

Five years later as Dean Winchester steps out onto the field at Wrigley Stadium, the cheers we not just that of college mates, but of young athletes who thought they couldn’t play major league sports because of who they loved. Castiel smiled with pride, holding little Emma Claire Winchester as Sam and Charlie sat with him, cheering on his husband’s first game as not only a Chicago Cub, but the first gay MLB player.


End file.
